The vibration or resonance of certain components of a ball striking device, such as a golf club head, during impact may influence the energy and velocity transferred to the ball upon impact. Excessive vibration or resonance can increase damping and thereby cause energy loss or dissipation, reducing the energy and velocity transferred to the ball. Accordingly, technologies that can reduce or otherwise optimize the resonance and vibration of components of a ball striking device during impact can be advantageous in producing greater impact energy and velocity.
Additionally, the vibration or resonance of certain components of a ball striking device during impact can affect the sound and/or feel of the impact. Excessive vibration or resonance can produce undesirable sounds and poor feel for the user, and may even sting or otherwise cause pain to the user's hands. Accordingly, technologies that can reduce or otherwise optimize the resonance and vibration of components of a ball striking device during impact can be advantageous in producing improved sound and feel upon impact.
The present devices and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.